<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Runaway by SneetchesToo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28713081">Runaway</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SneetchesToo/pseuds/SneetchesToo'>SneetchesToo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>911 Wedding Week [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:15:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>668</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28713081</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SneetchesToo/pseuds/SneetchesToo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>Day 3: Elope (Owen/Michelle)</b>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Michelle wants to runaway and get married, Owen on the other hand, thinks she’s insane.</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Michelle Blake/Owen Strand</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>911 Wedding Week [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103459</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Runaway</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Owen should have known the second that Michelle rolled over in bed and looked at him with that look in her eyes that she was up to something.</p>
<p>“Let’s runaway together and get married.” He shook his head as he sighed.</p>
<p>Hadn’t they been over this already?</p>
<p>“Excuse me?!” He couldn’t believe she was still stuck on the idea of running away to get married.</p>
<p>“Tonight. Right now.” She seemed as serious as ever and he flopped back against the pillows with a huff. “Let’s go.”</p>
<p>“Go where?” He was curious to see if she had actually put some thought into this idea.</p>
<p>“I don’t know, Vegas is only a day’s drive away.” She couldn’t possibly know that off the top of her head.</p>
<p>Clearly she had done some research.</p>
<p>“We are not eloping Michelle.” He would remind her as many times as he needed too though.</p>
<p>They were not eloping.</p>
<p>“Why not?” She peered down at him with a raised eyebrow and even though she looked adorable, he wasn’t going to fall for this trap.</p>
<p>“Because Judd and Grace will kill us.” In fact, he remembered those being Grace’s exact words when Michelle had joked about eloping last weekend.</p>
<p>“They will not.” Apparently she hadn’t been listening though.</p>
<p>“TK and Carlos will kill us.” Again, a fact that they both had stated earlier in the week.</p>
<p>“No they won’t.” Yes, yes they would. “Besides, we could totally bring them with us. They can elope too.”</p>
<p>“No.” He was not going to be responsible for TK and Carlos eloping.</p>
<p>If that’s what they wanted, sure, but he wasn’t going to be the one who encouraged it.</p>
<p>“Come on Owen…” Michelle however, seemed to not care.</p>
<p>“I thought you wanted a fancy wedding.” Hadn’t she been the one looking at bridal magazines and going to wedding shows the past three months?</p>
<p>“I just wanna be married, I don’t care where we do it.” He had to admit, weddings were expensive and crazy and he had already had two of them.</p>
<p>“Well I want our friends there.” But then again, his first wedding hadn’t exactly been grand by any means.</p>
<p>And his second one, well, that one had been for the bride and the bride only.</p>
<p>He hadn’t had to drop a dime on the entire day, so he didn’t care.</p>
<p>But this time around, well, he wanted this one to be special.</p>
<p>“Then let’s invite them.” He closed his eyes as he shook his head again.</p>
<p>“We are not inviting everyone to Vegas.” They couldn’t possibly take the entire 126 with them to Vegas.</p>
<p>Besides, that wouldn’t constitute as eloping would it?</p>
<p>“Carlos and TK would totally say ‘yes’.” He knew they would, but again, those two weren’t exactly ready to exchange vows and he didn’t need them thinking that it was time.</p>
<p>“What about Grace and Judd?” Vegas didn’t really seem like their kind of thing.</p>
<p>“Grace would definitely come.” He had some reservations about that.</p>
<p>“And Judd?” He couldn’t see Cowboy Judd enjoying much about Sin City.</p>
<p>“That might take more convincing.” Something he wasn’t exactly in the mood for.</p>
<p>“We’re not getting married without Judd there.” And that was final.</p>
<p>The man may drive him insane, and he had surely given Owen more gray hairs than he had had before arriving in Texas three years ago, but he wasn’t getting married without him.</p>
<p>“Fine.” She huffed as she flopped down beside him.</p>
<p>“Fine.” He released a breath he hadn’t realized he had been holding when he felt her start to settle in.</p>
<p>He thought things would finally be quiet and he could finally get some sleep.</p>
<p>He was wrong.</p>
<p>“I hear Tahiti’s nice this time of year.” They weren’t running away to Tahiti either.</p>
<p>“Michelle!” He growled out her name as he turned and looked at her, but she simply smiled back at him as she batted her eyelashes.</p>
<p>She was going to get them both in a lot of trouble if she kept that up.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*Comments please :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>